This invention relates to the beneficial effects of plant volatile oils in a human or non-human body.
Oils from various sources have been known to have a beneficial effect in humans and animals and can provide vitamins, fats and other life-enhancing chemicals. Examples of such oils are fish oil, such as cod-liver oil.
Plant volatile oils, in particular from Thymus vulgaris, have been shown by the inventors to have beneficial effects on various tissues in the body.
From the present data, it appears that at least some of the beneficial effects of plant volatile oils on human or non-human bodies are connected with the levels of polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFAs) in the bodies.